Just Fall
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Songfic using Cllay Walker's song 'Fall.' Fluffy? Absolutely


Me: It's apparently songfic day in my head because this is the second in an hour o.0  
>Arya: Song is 'Fall,' by Clay Walker<br>Me: So anyways I heard this song on pandora while I was out walking with my parents by the river and thought of how perfectly it would fit as a romantic song for Cosmo and Wanda ^^  
>Annabeth: If you've never heard of it before, you should give it a try! It's one of her favorites by him.<br>Athena: Don't forget to review! I've been working over-time being her muse!

Just Fall

Wanda sighed as she sat down in the chair by Timmy's bed. It'd been a long day and she'd had to use a lot of strength and energy from her magic stores to keep things from falling to pieces as Timmy and Cosmo managed to wish them into more trouble with Jorgen. She loved them with all of her heart, but it was hard sometimes to have to go back and pick up the pieces of their adventures. Cosmo poofed into the room and she smiled at him softly.

_Oh, look there you go again,  
>Puttin' on that smile again.<br>Even though I know you've had a bad day.  
>Doin' this and doin' that.<br>Always puttin' yourself last.  
>A whole lotta give and not enough take,<br>But you can only be strong so long before you break._

He walked over to her and held out his hand. She looked at him questioningly and took it, standing up. He took her seat and she frowned at him until he pulled her down onto his lap. Her held her body close and rested his head on her shoulders, taking in the sweet scent of her hair and skin. His arms gripped her waist lovingly and he kissed her shoulder lightly. She rested her head against his and sighed contentedly. She lifted a hand and stroked his green hair softly.

_So fall,  
>Go on and fall apart.<br>Fall into these arms of mine  
>And I'll catch you<br>Every time you fall;  
>Go on and lose it all.<br>Every doubt, every fear,  
>Every worry, every tear.<br>I'm right here,  
>Baby, fall.<em>

She moved herself so that she was sitting with her knees on either side of his legs and leaned gratefully into him, wrapping her arms snugly around him. He moved his arms back to her waist and hugged her closely, conveying every bit of love he could into it. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. She pulled back to look at him in the eyes that she so dearly loved.

"Sorry about what, Cosmo?" She asked, stroking his face with her thumb as she cupped his cheek in her right hand. He put his own left hand to her right and held it lovingly against his cheek.

"For being stupid and getting us into another mess that I couldn't get us out of." Wanda smiled and took his face in both of her hands as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Cosmo, honey, you are not stupid and I don't want you to ever apologize for being you." She told him lovingly before kissing him on the mouth gently.

_Forget about the world tonight,  
>All that's wrong and all that's right.<br>Lay your head on my shoulder  
>And let it fade away.<br>And if you wanna let go,  
>Baby, that's ok.<em>

He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. "Timmy." She reminded him. He nodded and she settled herself so that her legs were hanging over the arm of the chair and she was sitting with her head against his shoulder and his right arm around her shoulders. He settled his left arm along her side, rubbing her side gently with his thumb. "Cosmo..." She said quietly. He looked at her. "I love you, with all of my heart... no matter how smart you are. You know that right?"

_Fall,  
>Go on and fall apart.<br>Fall into these arms of mine  
>And I'll catch you<br>Every time you fall;  
>Go on and lose it all.<br>Every doubt, every fear,  
>Every worry, every tear.<br>I'm right here.  
>Baby, fall.<em>

He leaned forward and kissed her as he had wanted to before. He kissed her deeply and she didn't pull away. Instead, she returned it with passion and love so much that he couldn't believe they'd survived years without each other before meeting. He pulled away and her eyes were doleful and loving. She was his world and he needed her. Without Wanda, he was just another idiot without a cause. With her, he was the strongest man in the world because he needed her.

_Hold on, hold on,  
>Hold on to me.<em>

_Fall,  
>Go on and fall apart.<br>Fall into these arms of mine  
>And I'll catch you<br>Every time you fall;  
>Go on and lose it all.<br>Every doubt, every fear,  
>Every worry, every tear.<br>I'm right here.  
>Baby, fall.<em>

"I know." He said to her quietly. She nodded and they pulled each other into a hug, coming as close together as possible. Feeding off of each others love and strength. They loved each other. They needed each other. And so they both fell into each other._  
><em>


End file.
